<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise by OhMistakeShiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145283">Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny'>OhMistakeShiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FE Couples  drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana returns to her home after some days in Verdane. </p>
<p>100 Prompt Couples Challenge- 52. Sorry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lana/Yuria | Julia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FE Couples  drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just wanted to write Lana and Julia being cute together. In my mind Julia is Velthomer's Duchess. I hope you like it. </p>
<p>Based on this prompt: https://www.deviantart.com/vwg/art/100-Prompt-Couples-Challenge-188984637</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Surprise!" Lana exclaimed after half open the door of her girlfriend's study. She was greeted by two pair of curious eyes and immediately red adorned her face.</p>
<p>Before any of the people reunited in the room could say something she expressed, "I'm sorry for disturbing, I should have knocked." She closed the door quickly after her words.</p>
<p>She felt her face still heated from the embarrasment of caughting Julia in the middle of a meeting. She had been a few days in Verdane with her brother and mother and she had been able to return to Velthomer before it was expected. She had arrived only a few minutes ago and she had been greeted by one of Julia's most confidant maids and Lana had rushed to Julia's study after she was told that she was there, trying to surprise her and wanting to see her after this days of separation.</p>
<p>She decided to wait sitting in a stone bench in the garden, trying to forget the embarrasing moment. Only fifteen or twenty minutes later, Julia appeared, all regal, with a bright smile on her face. Lana got up and started to tell she was sorry but Julia just hugged her. They separated and Julia caressed her cheek.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. Angela didn't mention you had company and I wanted to surprise you." Lana explained.</p>
<p>"Oh don't worry. We were almost finished, a little problem with the economy, nothing serious." she said calmly, looking at Lana with bright eyes and with the smile still in her face,"I'm glad you surprised me and I'm glad that you returned before."</p>
<p>"I missed you a lot," Lana touched her hair delicately.</p>
<p>"I also missed you a lot."</p>
<p>Both moved their heads and joined their lips slowly in a sweet kiss. They separated and hugged again.</p>
<p>"You should explain me how your trip was and how your mother and Lester are while we have some tea."</p>
<p>"I would love to."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>